Original Character Fanfics
by Kulani Tawanoki
Summary: Here we go to all the people that have reviewed SO FAR to my call to original characters! ENJOY ALL!
1. To CallmeTensai

**Tensai and Shikamaru**

"Tensai-chan! Tensai-chaaaan!" called a hyperactive blonde boy with bright blue eyes. He ran up to a girl with reddish-golden blonde hair and blue eyes who looked at him scathingly.

"What do you want Naruto?" She growled. Naruto hesitated for a split second at her tone, and then grinned again.

"Well, I just talked to Tsunade-baa-chan and she said she's putting you on a mission with me and Shikamaru." He smiled, obviously excited at the prospect of going on a mission. Tensai sighed.

'_Hopefully this Shikamaru character won't be as annoying or as much of an idiot as Naruto and the rest of this forsaken village. Why did we have to move here? Why couldn't we have stayed in Suna? I liked it there and everybody left me alone. Oh well, it's the Hokage's orders.'_ She relented.

"Take me to this Shikamaru person so that we can get this over with, alright Naruto?" She asked as polite as she could, hating herself inside for doing it. Naruto nodded and quickly led her on a run through town. She was starting to think Naruto was leading her on a wild goose chase when she saw him talking to a really handsome guy with black hair tied back into a ponytail and dark, bored looking eyes. He looked like he'd rather be sleeping than going on a mission.

"Shikamaru! This is Tensai. She just moved here from Suna and she's going to be on a mission with us. Be careful of her though. I think she bites." Naruto warned. Tensai just gave him a look.

"Only people I think are annoying _Naruto."_ She emphasized with an evil grin. Naruto hid behind Shikamaru and pointed at her accusingly.

"See, Shika? Did you see that? She's a killer!" He cried. Tensai sighed, annoyed.

"This is so annoying." She groaned. Shikamaru's eyebrows rose at her remark and tone. Naruto's jaw dropped. Tensai looked at the both of them, confused. "What did I do?"

"You sounded exactly like Shikamaru! Only he's lazy and you're just…sassy." Naruto concluded. Shikamaru walked over to her and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Shikamaru. I think this village is annoying too. Would you like to get ready for the mission?" He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Let's ditch Naruto. He's such a drag sometimes. Especially when he didn't take his medication." Tensai had to put a hand to her mouth and laugh softly.

"When do we ditch the loser?" She whispered back. Shikamaru went behind her and grinned.

"Now." He said with a smirk (that only Shika can pull off). They both started running, leaving random clones traveling in opposite directions so that it would take Naruto at least the whole day to find them. The real Tensai and Shikamaru were at the gate, laughing.

"That was the best time I've had since I moved here. I don't think I've introduced myself properly." She held her hand out. "I'm Tensai." He grasped her hand firmly.

"Shikamaru, but I've already said that. Do you know what kind of mission we're supposed to be on?" She shook her head.

"That blonde-haired ADHD medication ad didn't tell me before we ditched him. So, what do we do now?" She asked him, tilting her head to the side slightly. Shikamaru shrugged slightly.

"When this usually happens, I go off to watch the clouds. So, you wanna come with me?" He asked in a slightly bored yet slightly hopeful tone. She smiled and nodded.

"It'll be better than sitting here waiting for Naruto to catch me. Sure, I'll go and watch the clouds with you." He nodded and started walking away.

"Follow me, then. I've got this down to an art." He tossed her a grin from over his shoulder. She blushed ever so slightly and went after him. They soon got to a grassy hill and lay down next to each other, staring up at the sky.

"This is great, Shikamaru. I don't think I've ever done something like this before. In Suna, you couldn't lay down on the sand without having to later go and get treated for burns." She sighed.

"You miss living in the sand village, Tensai?" He asked. She nodded sadly.

"Yeah, I really do miss it. I don't even know why my family had to move here. They just dragged me along, even though I wanted to stay, but now I'm kind of glad that I moved here. I never would have gotten to watch the clouds otherwise, without my neck hurting, that is." She smiled. He chuckled quietly, and then got really quiet. She figured he was just watching the clouds, so she closed her eyes for a few minutes. She felt someone pressing their lips against hers and her eyes shot open, staring right at Shikamaru. He had a grin on his face.

"W-why did you…I mean you just…and then we…" She blushed at least six different shades of red while spluttering out a jumbled sentence.

"You're the only girl that I've not considered annoying in this whole village. I like that." He smiled, sitting up and watching her. She sat up as well, an evil grin on her face.

"Well, you're the only person in this entire village who hasn't been annoying or an idiot. I like _that._" And at that moment, she kissed him. They sat like that until both of them had to break for air and smiled at each other.

"Shall we go mess with Naruto on our mission together?" He asked, standing up and offering her his arm. She stood up and took it.

"We shall." And they went off to find the hyper blonde-haired shinobi and prepared for a mission full of pranks and laughs.

**Hope you liked it, CallmeTensai. I enjoyed writing it!**

**Kulani Tawanoki**


	2. To Ramenchanx018

Hana and Itachi

"Naruto! Look out behind you!" Cried a girl with shoulder-length black hair and dark eyes. She jumped over to the blonde-haired shinobi and pushed him down as a few shuriken nearly hit him from behind. She flipped the surprised boy over and checked him over. "You're not hurt, are you Naruto?" She looked up, seeing the same thing happening to Sakura, who was fighting someone else. She did a hand seal and activated her bloodline trait.

"Manipyureito!" She called. Her bloodline limit allowed her to manipulate someone's movement and she used it to make Sakura duck as the kunai and shuriken were aimed at her back. She released her jutsu and pulled Naruto to his feet, checking him over one last time before healing a small cut on his forehead and jumping off to fight.

"There are too many of them!" She heard Sakura call from the other side of the battlefield.

"No there aren't Sakura! Some of them are clones! Concentrate! We'll make it!" She did a few hand seals to blow a few of them up with exploding tags she had set up around the battlefield. Most of the clones were destroyed and three ninjas remained. She, Naruto, and Sakura each started attacking them, knocking them out easily. She smiled slightly as Naruto and Sakura laughed and rejoiced in winning the battle. Hana wasn't as happy as them. She was glad they had won, of course, but that was just three more to add to the ever-growing list of her wins. She wished there could be more to her life than this. She felt so lonely at times and seeing Naruto and Sakura's great relationship with each other, she wished she could have that sort of relationship with someone else. Suddenly, she heard clapping and spun around, kunai in hand.

"Who's there?" She called. A man with dark hair and eyes came out from behind a tree. Hana immediately recognized him as Itachi. "Itachi. What are you doing here? The battle is over." "I just came to watch, Izumo-san. Your reputation doesn't fail you. You're very good in battle. You too Naruto, and you, Sakura. You're getting better. I'm glad that Sasuke became friend with the both of you." He smiled. She shook her head.

"I still can improve on a lot of things. I'm not that great and I don't have a reputation!" She denied. Itachi smiled.

"It also says you hate complements. Can I talk to you alone, please?" He asked quietly, motioning for her to come with him. She looked back at Sakura and Naruto.

"Go home you two. I'll be along in a few minutes. This shouldn't take very long, okay?" She looked back at them. "Stay together, and go get some band aids or something to cover those cuts! I'll treat you to ramen when I'm done, okay?" Naruto ran off to do what she said and Sakura had to run after him, yelling at him to stop. She turned back to Itachi and walked with him to talk.

"So, Itachi-kun. What's up? Why'd you want to talk to me?" She faked happiness when she felt sad so she didn't worry anyone, but Itachi just smiled at her.

"You're faking it again, Hana-chan. You know you can't do that around me, right? It doesn't work when you're a sharingan user." He told her in a high-and-mighty voice. She laughed.

"Oh yes, the _great_ Sharingan user is _soooo _scary." She giggled. Itachi looked at her and smiled. "Now, why'd you call me 'Izumo-san' around Naruto and Sakura but call me 'Hana-chan' when we're alone? Are you trying to confuse people?" She asked. He merely pressed her against a tree, smiling. She blushed sixteen different shades of red. "I-Itachi…wh-what are you doing?"

"Oh…nothing…just trying to make you not feel so lonely anymore." He kissed her neck, making her shiver.

"Okay…it's working…c-can I g-go now?" She stumbled over her words. He chuckled at her modest demeanor.

"So, you can go and hide your marks that I give you? I don't think so you little manipulator." She smiled, playing along, even though her face was still red and captured his lips with her own. He kissed her back and they stayed like that for a while, in each other's embrace. Then they sat down and actually began to talk.

"So, I feel lonely because my whole family is dead, but you also feel lonely even though your family is all alive? How does all this work, Itachi? I'm so confused." She confessed to the boy she had just kissed. He sighed.

"It's like nobody really knows _me _sometimes. They just know I'm 'The Uchiha Prodigy' and that's where their knowledge ends. I feel lonely in that sense I guess." Hana smiled at him.

"Well now neither of us can feel lonely when the other one's around, deal?" She held out her hand. He shook it.

"Deal, Hana-chan. Now, didn't you promise Naruto you'd buy him ramen?" He asked playfully. She smacked her palm against her forehead.

"Oh yeah. It's a good thing I take so many missions or I'd be broke at the end of this night. See you later 'O Mighty Sharingan User'!" She called. Itachi, also being playful grabbed her butt and then grinned.

"Yes, see you later my little big-butt."

"ITACHI! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" She cried, chasing after him.

**Well, Ramen-chanx018? How'd you like it? I tried my best to stick to her personality, but I think I got a little OOC! Whoops. Such is the fate of having random ideas pop into your head. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Kulani Tawanoki**


	3. To Inuzuka Shuyin

**Shuyin and Ino**

"So, what was our mission again?" A boy with brown hair asked a girl with blonde hair, his tone bored.

"Would you be quiet, Shuyin? Gods above, you do realize we're in enemy territory right? Our mission is to find out where the enemy ninja's base is and report back to Tsunade-sama so that we can launch a full-scale attack on them. Now shut up." She replied, annoyed. Shuyin looked down at the little golden-red fox that was traveling on his shoulder.

"She's not happy with me now is she Ryokuin? I mean, not as long as I talk, right?" He was silenced by a loud shushing noise from his blonde-haired companion. He grinned a toothy grin and the exasperated Ryokuin, who was tired of being in the middle of their constant squabbling. The trio went on in silence for a while more before Shuyin stopped and sniffed the air.

"I smell them nearby." He whispered quietly. "Don't you Ryokuin?" The little fox nodded and growled low and quiet. They both went closer to Ino, who was looking at them both funny.

"What are you talking about? I don't smell anyth-UMPH!" Her comment was stopped by Shuyin clasping a hand over her mouth with a shushing noise. A bush rustled, a twig snapped, and then all of them were surrounded. Shuyin let Ino go and gave a few hand motions to Ryokuin. The duo split apart, ripping and tearing at the enemies with their teeth, Shuyin's eyes flashing dangerously. Ino quickly got into the fray as well, fighting with kunai and shuriken instead of with tooth and claw.

They had been fighting for hours now, and it seemed like whenever they took one enemy down, four more stepped up to take their place. All three of them were sporting serious looking wounds and bruises, but kept going at it. Shuyin ducked under a punch and slammed his fist down on the back of one of their necks, snapping it neatly in half. He was growling and went after the new ones that followed. Ino knew she couldn't use her mind replacement technique. It would require someone to look after her original body and Shuyin was too busy fighting to do it for her.

Suddenly a gripping pain entered her back. An enemy ninja was there with a kunai embedded in the skin on her back. Her vision went black and she crumpled to the ground. The enemy ninja moved as one and fled the scene. Shuyin, who didn't witness the stabbing, smirked.

"Heh. I guess we were too much for them, right, Ryokuin? Ino?" He panted, then turned around and saw Ino in a pool of her own blood. His eyes widened and he ran over to her body quickly. He pulled the kunai out of her back and kept his hand pressed against her wound. "Ryokuin! Follow them to find out where their base is! GO!" He yelled. The little fox let out a sharp bark of understanding before running off.

"Ino…Ino wake up…Come on, Ino! Wake up and tell me to shut up again! Wake up wake up wake up!" He cried, shaking her gently. He felt for a pulse and sighed with relief when he found one. "All right, Ino. Hang in there until we get home. You're not going to die on a mission with _me._ I won't let it happen. Hang in there, Ino, _please._" He whimpered quietly. When Ryokuin came back a minute later saying he had found it, Shuyin gave him a soldier pill along with giving himself one.

"We're running home, buddy. We're not going to let Ino die, so let's go." He told his double and started running so fast there was a dust cloud behind him. Ryokuin wasn't far behind and they kept running like that until they got to the Konoha gate, sweating and panting. "Ino's hurt. Get Tsunade…quick." Shuyin passed out from running the whole way, Ino still in his arms. Tsunade got there quickly and they were both rushed to the hospital.

**SCENECHANGE!!!**

Shuyin groaned as he sat up in a hospital bed. Another boy with brown hair was sitting beside him, a little white dog in his lap.

"Kiba? Is that you?" Shuyin growled out, his muscles crying out in protest of him moving. Kiba looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah. It's me. Don't worry." He told his cousin when he didn't see Ryokuin around him. "Hana's taking care of Ryokuin. She's the best in the village. He's in good hands, but what happened out there? You and Ino came back really badly beaten up!" He exclaimed. Shuyin stretched, no matter how much his muscles didn't want him to.

"The enemy found us. There were too many…we tried our best but one of them got to Ino before I could get back to her. She's okay, isn't she?" He asked. Kiba nodded.

"She's fine, cuz. She was asking about you too. If you can walk through your stupidity by running all the way here from another country, we'll go see her."

"I'm fine, Kiba. Take me to her. Now please." He growled, getting out of bed. He winced when his feet touched the cold floor. He let his cousin lead him down the hallway and into another white-walled room. "Do these rooms even have a different color scheme at all?" He groaned. Ino's head snapped over to him when he came in.

"Shuyin? Oh, you're okay!" She cried and ran over and hugged him. Then she hit him on the shoulder, making him wince. "You IDIOT! How could you be asleep a full two hours later than me! You made me worry sick, you jerk! You little -! I should skin you right here! You'd better feel lucky that - " She broke off when she felt lips on hers. Shuyin smiled at her.

"Your turn to shut up, Ino. I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you are too, Shuyin!"

"This makes me sick…" Kiba groaned. Shuyin gave his cousin an evil smile.

"Should I just tell Ino about what _I _saw with Hinata? Oh, it was around twelve noon and we were…"

"Shut up Shuyin."

"Oh and then they kissed and I think they used tongue and everything!"

"SHUT UP SHUYIN!!"

**I hope you liked it Inuzuka Shuyin! I liked writing this one. I'm usually not as good with boy original characters, but I hope I did yours justice!!**

**Kulani Tawanoki**


	4. To Kankuro's Puppet

**Emi and Kankuro**

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." A girl with nearly black-colored dark brown hair gawked at her mother, who glared at her.

"I am not kidding you. We need the money and you're going to do this job. It won't be for very long and besides, this is the Kazekage's sister, Emi." Her mother tried to reason with the teenager. Emi was eighteen and what was she doing for a living? Whatever her mother told her to do. Emi crossed her arms over her chest.

"No. I know I'm your little money-bringer or _whatever_ but I refuse to babysit. I hate little kids. I'm not going to babysit even if it _is_ for the damned Kazekage." Emi snarled back at her mother. Emi knew she was going to have to do the stupid job eventually, but she could fight while she still had a chance. Her mother crossed her arms over her own chest.

"You're doing it or you're not eating, Emi. This is for the good of the family so get your butt to that address and babysit for three hours." Her mother growled. "And besides. I hear the Kazekage's brother is going to help you out." Emi's eyes widened and she gawked at her mother again. A _man_ was going to be helping her. Why did Kami hate her? Her mother had accidentally gotten knocked up, causing her to be born. She never knew her father and she was pretty damn sure her mother didn't know who her father was either. She hated men with a vengeance. This babysitting job was going to be a really big pain in the ass.

"Fine. I'm going. But I swear I'm going to kick someone's ass for this!" She yelled as she grabbed the slip of paper from her mother and finding where the address was that was on the slip of paper. She sighed when she got far enough away but glared at everyone as they passed. Almost everyone around her was wearing those forehead protectors that shinobi or whatever they were called wore. She wasn't a shinobi, nor did she really want to be one. She was fine on her own. She walked down the sandy streets of Suna and expertly maneuvered her way around everyone so they wouldn't get too close. She had a strong issue with personal space and anyone that had gotten in her personal bubble could tell you; she didn't hit lightly. Finally she made it to the address and knocked on the door, dreading the moment when the door would open. A man wearing a weird cat-looking suit and – wait, was that _make-up _on his face? – answered the door with a scowl.

"You must be the poor sap that got forced into doing this with me? I feel sorry for you. Well, welcome to hell." He growled out as he opened the door to let her in. She stepped into the house and took one look at the little boy sitting on the floor. Her scowl sent the boy screaming from the room and Emi groaned. It was going to be a _long_ three hours. She spun around to face the man that had let her in.

"My name is Emi Sasaki. I'm laying down some ground rules here and now, so shut your damn trap and listen up. I have a huge issue with personal space and if you enter my personal bubble you will not leave this house without multiple bruises. I have a _very_ short patience so you may have to stop me from killing the little demon spawn multiple times, even if it is only for three hours. I will not sit still for more than three minutes tops so beware. Any questions?" She asked, expecting the guy to just gawk at her like all the others. He just grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, I got it. The name's Kankuro. You sure are a firecracker now aren't you?" He asked before going off to find the little 'demon spawn' she had previously mentioned. The little brown-haired, gold-eyed boy scowled as he was brought back in.

"I don't want to play in here! I want to play outside! Play with me or I'll scream!" The little boy threatened. Emi groaned. Scratch that comment. It was going to be **_very_**_ long_ three hours. She sat down on the couch and started throwing toys at the boy as he screamed at her to play with him and before long she got up and started chasing him around the house, causing him to laugh, thinking they were playing tag or something retarded like that. Emi scowled when Kankuro started laughing at her attempts to quiet the boy and went into the kitchen, sticking a lollypop in the boy's mouth and standing RIGHT next to Emi. She growled and tightened her fist, getting ready to punch him before realizing with a start that she didn't mind him being close to her and blushed, quickly moving away from the puppet master. Unfortunately, the silence did not last for long, seeing as how the little spawn seemed to suck up the sugar and be on a sugar buzz, making the lives of the puppet master and the teenager turn into a living hell. Soon, Emi grabbed a knife and started trying to stab the boy, making Kankuro hold her back by the waist.

"Get back here you little – " Her mouth was covered by Kankuro's hand as he tried to stop her profanities from leaking out. It was then she realized he was in her personal bubble AGAIN and she _still_ didn't mind it as much as she thought it would.

"We're not getting paid to kill the little demon, no matter how much I want to. You haven't seen Temari when she's angry." He shuddered. She glared at his make-up covered face and sighed, nodding and dropping the knife.

"I still want to kill the damn kid. I hate little kids." She said in a huff as she sat on the couch. Kankuro sat with her and nodded.

"Ditto, chick, but you gotta deal with things you don't like sometimes, unfortunately. I keep having to do all this stupid stuff for my brother." She sighed as well.

"Ditto again, only for me, it's my mom." She replied and sneaked a glance at this guy. He wasn't so bad, for a man anyway. He may even be a guy that she actually…almost…_liked._ Maybe if she could make him loose the cat-eared hat and make-up he may actually be kinda cute. She scooted a little closer to him and she could see him blush from even under the make-up and knew that he felt the same way.

"Well then, after giving the demon spawn back to his parents, do you want to maybe catch a bite to eat? My treat." He offered. She grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds nice. You know, Kankuro, you're not too damn bad for a guy that wears make-up." She grinned. He grinned back before leaping up to chase her after she picked up the knife and started chasing the young boy after he screamed something at them.

"Wait! Emi you can't kill him! God, you're a piece of work." He yelled at her. She grinned at him.

"I'll take that as a compliment, thanks. Now, when are his parents coming home so this night can be _over_ already!?" She yelled. He grinned and helped her care for the little demon spawn until his parents came home to the little thing sleeping from the exhaustion of being chased around for three hours. Together, Kankuro and Emi went and ate at a restaurant and realized this was the start of something completely different from what the two were used to.

**I hope you enjoyed it, Kankuro's Puppet! It was fun to write, but this was my first ever piece of work that I've swore in. It's kinda weird. Not sure if I'll do that too often! grin**

**Kulani Tawanoki**


	5. To Hinatachan89

**Enko and Gaara**

A lone female figure walked through the thickly blowing sand, her protective cloak whipping around her violently. The female stood at around five feet tall, her brown, but naturally blond highlighted, hair falling to her shoulders and her bangs hanging just over her eyebrows. They shadowed her eyes; eyes that had a base color of hazelnut, though they reflected blues and greens depending on what her mood currently was. At her side was a sheathe, holding a katana that measured two and a half feet in length. Adorning each cheek was a set of whisker-like scars that she had no idea how she had gotten.

Night had fallen around her, but she hadn't realized how late it had become until it was too late to get back to Suna without night falling. She didn't mind wandering in the darkness all that much, though. It wasn't like there was anyone in particular waiting for her there.

She had originally been born a Cloud villager and had lived there until she had turned a good four years old. People hadn't trusted her, nor liked her, and she still couldn't figure out why, though she was now sixteen years of age. Her sensei had taken her on a long journey, touring the villages and training. When they had gotten close to the Village Hidden in the Sand, the place she now resided, when she was fourteen, her sensei had been murdered.

A dull ache centered around her heart throbbed when she thought of the death of the teacher that had practically raised her. Her sensei had called Kumo home, though they had disagreed with most of their views. It had rubbed off on the girl, and though now she resided permanently in Suna, she still called Kumo her home. After avenging her sensei's death, she had taken up residence in Suna, and though they were cautious around her, they left her alone and she didn't mind it so much.

It was only when she got the wanderlust that she even strayed away from her apartment. Though she had a bright and bubbly personality, she couldn't help but stay on her own most of the time. Being with people reminded her that her beloved sensei had been so good with people.

Finally, the village of Suna came into her sight and she sighed in relief. That's when she heard the footsteps. She spun around, kunai drawn, and her hood flew off now that she was standing against the sandy wind. At least fifteen shinobi adorned in black and wearing no village symbol that she could see surrounded her. She rolled her eyes; rogues. Then, she went for their throats.

Though she was viciously outnumbered, she held her own. She swung and kicked and twirled expertly away from their attacks, but even then, their number proved too much for her to handle. She wouldn't give up, no she'd fight to the very last breath, but it still angered her to know that her skills had rusted in the two years she had thrown herself into seclusion.

A huge wave of sand swarmed the rest of her attackers and she looked quickly to where a redhead was standing with his hand outstretched. An angry pout pushed at her lips, but she held it back.

"I was doing fine on my own, thank you! I didn't need any help!" The redhead looked at her, faintly amused, before rolling his eyes. This time, she couldn't hold the pout back from her lips.

"You looked like you needed some. And I wasn't about to let a resident of my village be killed by some low-life rogues. What's your name?" His voice was strangely monotone, just as his face had been strangely expressionless. But she expected the latter was because the redhead had no eyebrows. Just an odd marking on his forehead that looked like the word 'ai'. She crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her nose in the air.

"Isn't it more polite to give your own name before asking for someone else's?" She asked haughtily. The redhead's look got even more amused and he jerked his head in the direction of the village.

"Isn't it more appropriate that we have this discussion behind our own village walls?" She nodded, slightly thawed, though she still burned with anger at the thought of someone having to come to her rescue.

"I belong to the Cloud village." She muttered softly before taking his advice and pulling her cloak up over her head and moving quickly towards the place of her recent residence. After a few moments of silence, she turned to the redhead, her eyebrow raised indignantly. "You never did tell me your name."

"Gaara." He replied at once. "And you never told me yours." His strange monotone voice made her want to blush, though she didn't.

"My name's Enko Uzumaki." She replied. He looked at her in surprise, or at least what she thought was surprise. It looked like he was perpetually surprised since he had no eyebrows.

"Uzumaki? Could there possibly be any relation between you and the shinobi Uzumaki Naruto?" She rolled her eyes, suppressing a groan.

"No. I've met him and there could possibly be no relation to me and that hyper-active blonde ball of energy that you call Naruto." She had been to the leaf village once and she didn't really intend to return. Gaara looked thoughtful and looked away again.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to get to know you a little better. I know a lot about all the residents of my village, but you're an enigma to our reports." Enko looked over at him in surprise. It looked like he was blushing, though she couldn't tell in this light. The heat on her cheeks told her that she was. She grinned, flashing her teeth.

"Well, you could come to my apartment later. Maybe when we get back? I don't sleep often." He nodded, an innocent grin on his cute face.

"I'd like that." The blush on her face became more pronounced.

"Yeah, I would too." She whispered, looking to the stars. And she could almost saw that she saw her sensei's face in the pattern of the night sky, looking down on her and smiling.

**Well, I'm sorry that I haven't gotten to this sooner – it was a lot of fun to write! I hope that you're satisfied with it, Hinata-chan89. I tried to stick to character as best as I could, but there's no telling with the randomness of my writing. Thanks for reviewing! **

**- - Kulani Tawanoki**


End file.
